Dark Mythos: WolfFight
by The Professor of Writing
Summary: The formation and first adventure of Dark Mythos. The werewolves are coming together to destroy mankind. Its up to Dark Mythos to stop them!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the names of the species of these creatures or Merlin

Mikael Van Helsing crept along the path, the moon illuminating his way. He was tall of medium build but he was quite tall. He wore sunglasses to cover his unusual scarlet eyes and his hair was as black as obsidian. As he walked around the pond he glimpsed a young couple snogging under a tree. He noticed a small cut on the young woman's ring finger, and resisted the urge to fang her. He was, as you must have guessed by now, a Vampire. Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, slim and wore long, flowing blue robes. His beard and hair were silver like the moon. In his hand he carried a wooden staff.

"Good evening Mikael." He said

"Who are you?" Mikael asked.

"I am Merlin, and I am here to recruit you to a dark league compromised of dark creatures including a Vampire, (you) a Werewolf, a Hag, a Demon and a Zombie.

"I'm only coming if I've got a good reason to." Mikael said coolly.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Merlin, "something in it for you. Why, you will be pardoned for the actions of the rest of your kind."

Mikael's temper rose. "Look mate, I don't need to be pardoned. I haven't done anything, OK? So don't say to ME I need to be pardoned."

"Fine, whatever you want then." Said Merlin, almost lazily.

"OK fine, I'll come and see what I can do." Replied Mikael


	2. Chapter 2

Mikael entered the wrestling arena. In the ring where two huge bear like creatures. One had auburn fur and the other was pure black. Both of them were snarling, slavering monsters. Mikael shuddered. _Werewolves._ Of course, werewolf fighting was completely against the Geneva Convention, human rights laws but somehow was completely legal. Apparently the Werewolves weren't human, so didn't have human rights. Mikael didn't like Werewolves any more than humans, but he still didn't like the idea that if humans knew that Vampires still existed, it could easily have been him in the ring against another Vampire. Suddenly the auburn Werewolf-he had been called Rick Lycan by the man at the till- made a grab at the other one. There jaws met and their arms grappled against each other in a furious embrace of rage. Rick raised his claws (3 inches of black keratin) and stabbed into the others spine. Blood flew everywhere and Mikael had to really fight the urge to go down there and start lapping it up. There was a _ding-ding_ as the black furred Werewolf slumped to the floor and transformed into a little girl no more than 8 or 9. Rick transformed back into a well built 17 year old boy with auburn hair and matching eyes.

10 minutes later, Mikael cornered Rick and told him about the team.

"Hmm," said Rick with a Texan accent, "Ah don't know if Ah'll be much help to ya."

"Oh for crying out loud, I'm a friking Vampire and you don't see me chickening out!" Mikael yelled

"Yeah but," Rick started uncomfortably, "Ah turn into a Werewolf whenever Ah get angry and well, Ah get angry a lot! Also Ah am the son o' the king of the Werewolves so…" he trailed off. "Anyhow, ya said ya was a Vampire didja? Well Ah heard tell that all Vampires where, well, not that good."

"Yeah well I thought that all Werewolves where evil savages so there's racism for you." Replied Mikael.

"But they _are_ all savages though." Rick protested. At this Mikael laughed and they walked off, chatting about themselves

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_I'm sorry that was a bad end to a chapter but hey, that's what you get. Life's life. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikael and Rick approached the small unassuming suburban house.

"Stay here." Said Mikael.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A girl in her teens answered it. She was startlingly pretty with pure green eyes and scarlet hair.

"Hi," she said, "what do you want?"

"Uh-are you Jenny Hex?"

"Yeah, um are you a stalker?"

"No I, uh, I'm a Vampire and my friend here is a Werewolf." He replied

"OK…" Jenny replied

"We want to recruit you to an agency that stops evil creatures from destroying western civilisation."

"OK, am I supposed to come along?" she asked

"Yeah, kind of."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikael walked up to the young guy standing on the bridge. He wore a duffel jacket, gloves trousers, a balaclava, sunglasses and boots, despite the summer's day around him. The boy looked at the empire state building and sighed.

"Homo sapiens," he murmured, "so unlike us. While we destroy and follow the course of time, they build and reconstruct. Strange don't you think?" he added to Mikael.

"Hmm? No, I just think them different. Puny, defenceless, and most of the time, innocent." He replied.

"What do you think when you bite them?" challenged the boy.

"Yum." Mikael answered "but what about when you burn a family, destroy a civilisation, starve a city? You're not much one to talk."

"Actually, I've only just come into this dimension, so I haven't destroyed anything yet."

"Well before you do," said Mikael, "I would like to recruit you to Dark Mythos, a team of, ahh, supernatural beings like myself, dedicated to saving this world of man from behind the scenes."

"What and join you, your werewolf companion and a witch? **That **my friend sounds like the start of a bad joke: the Demon the Werewolf, The Witch and The Vampire? I'll come along and see if you need my help and go from there."

"Thanks Dave Eamon." Uttered Mikael. And they left the bridge, an automatic chill coming into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group approached the tramp on the side of the road. Dave kicked him and he lurched awake. The man's face was slightly green, his eyes cloaked by dark glasses. There was a chunk missing from his nose and he was missing about 20 teeth. He stood up and yelled "Wadd-ya wan'?"

Mikael shrugged. "Is he a Zombie?" he asked Jenny

"Yeah, I think so, hey mister are you a Zombie?"

"Who wanna know?" he shouted back.

"And are you sober?"

"Wha? Wha sober?"

She turned to them. "Maybe being a zombie made him stupid."

"Ah dunno, back in Texas almost everyone's drunk at least 8 hours of every day, so Ah recognise the symptoms all raht."

"Right then, come on Mr Cadaver; let's get you to the bunker. Do we have a bunker? I hope so. Or maybe a caravan with a pool. That'd be swell." Said Jenny


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they finally got the zombie into the van that they'd been using, Merlin suddenly appeared at the wheel. The zombie growled and everyone else jumped except Mikhail, who couldn't be shocked as he was basically dead.

"Well, it's good to see Mikhail has assembled the team all right, then," Merlin said, "with no problems I trust?"

"None apart from the zombie being drunk." Supplied Rick

Merlin chuckled, "Alright kids, you have to go to The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence for your basic training, and your mission brief. It's in New York, on- what the heck I can just drive you there can't I?"


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours later they arrived in Brooklyn.

"Right," said Merlin, "you've all got to go to you rooms and have a good night's sleep. You start basic training and power assessment tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY…

Mikhail was violently woken up by a hooded figure. He jumped about a foot (while still lying down) and yelled something rather rude in Vampish. Then the light turned on and he realised it was just Dave and Rick come to wake him up.

"Jesus guys!" he shrieked, a little higher than intended.

"Sorry," Rick said, trying very hard not to laugh

"Yeah, but you should've seen your face!" supplied Dave, also with a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Jenny, striding in.

Mikhail yelped, as he was the only one not fully dressed yet.

LATER…

After they had all dressed, they went down to the training room, but first they had to put on weird suits with internal wires and stuff. Dave laughed when he saw the others, but didn't see the funny side when they pointed out that he was wearing the same stuff.

"We're going to practice in alphabetical order," said Merlin, "alright Dave, you first."

Dave went into a room that could withstand a nuclear explosion, and still be able to cope with a couple more, and suddenly 6 laser turrets popped up and started firing. Dave winced as the darts of heat hit him, but shrugged it off. The colour in his body dimmed as he stretched out a hand, and blue fire leapt up and burned 2 turrets, sweat formed on his face as he blew, and a class 2 hurricane ripped the other turrets apart. He looked completely drained as he walked out of the training room.

"Whoa!" said Jenny

He grinned slightly, "I can do a lot more than _that_," and then he keeled over.

Jenny was next, and Mikhail was anxious to see what magic could really do. He wasn't disappointed. Jenny teleported between the turrets, then disappeared again as they all fired, incinerating themselves.

Next up was Rick. He looked nervous, but Jenny smiled at him, and he smiled back, much to Mikhail's surprising annoyance.

He walked into the room, and some bear traps appeared, and a bunch of nets fired, smothering him. The room was obviously tailoring itself to their particular abilities. Rick growled as the nets enclosed him, and then yelped with pain as he found out the hard way that they were electric. His yelp quickly turned into a snarl as his temper rose and broke free. He roared as hair started growing. Everyone sat forward, eager to watch the transformation. His teeth became fangs, his ears elongated, and his arms became hugely muscular. He went on four legs, and howled. He tore through the net and hurled himself at the turrets. Snarling he ripped two apart in seconds. The third one didn't fare much better. Merlin muttered some words of power and Rick collapsed asleep.

Mikhail walked into the training room and tried to hide the nervousness he felt. The laser turret fired, but he dodged easily, beginning to enjoy himself. He darted at the turret faster than a Cheetah, and bit through the metal casing with his fangs. Electric bolts flashed out, burning him, but he ignored it, instead attacking the next. The next minute was a blur, dodging, weaving, burning and ripping. By the end he would have been sweating if he could get exhausted.

He sat down and watched the zombies turn. He had to admire the undead idiot's courage, as he just faced the lasers hitting him and didn't really mind the burning flesh on his body. They had found out when he arrived that he was not a drunk, but had lost his brain in a bet 80 years earlier.

**APOLOGY**

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE GUYS, I HAD LOADS OF SCHOOLWORK TO CATCH UP ON, IT'S THE SAME WITH ALL MY OTHER STORIES, OK SORRY BYE.**

**ALSO IF ANYONE WONDERS WHERE I GOT THE IDEA FROM IT'S **_**NOT**_** TWILIGHT! **


End file.
